Best Friends Forever?
by tonoavailxoxo
Summary: Edward & Bella have been bestfriends since forever. Edward leaves for a year but promises Bella he'll be back for her. When he does come back, he's become a flirt because of his second-cousin Tanya. The rule? You can never be JUST friends with a boy.
1. Edward and Bella

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were toddlers. They grow up, practically living together and attending the same High School. People around them tease them about their relationship, but Bella knows their 'Just Friends'… Or are they?

Edward leaves for a year, but promises Bella he'll be back for her. When he does come back, he's now a huge heartthrob and the girls in school fall for him, bad. Plus, he brings along his second cousin, Tanya.

Bella is obviously jealous, and gets mad at him, while Edward gets confused on why she's mad at HIM. I mean Edward IS in love, but with his Best Friend.

Does Bella know it's jealousy she feels when girls ask Edward out? Does Bella know its love she feels toward Edward? Does she know Edward likes her?

This is the story about 2 best friends.

The rule? You can never be _just _friends with a boy.

**A/N: HELLO! I'm back! *dun dun dun DUN!***

**This is a **_**way **_**different story than Camp Rock! Twilight Style! For Camp Rock Twilight Style, I had reference, now, I have a free mind!**

**Although, I do hope you like it.**

**Thanks also, to August Hale! Who helps me with some ideas. Check **_**her **_**stories out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Their fights belong to Disney Channel's W.i.t.c.h. series, but I just change them cause the real people who say it are Caleb and Cornelia. That is all. :)**

"Bella?" a hand nudged me and I groaned and flipped over.

"Go away…" I mumbled.

"Bella…" a voice chuckled. The next thing I knew, I was drenched in water.

I sat up, screaming, "What the hell!"

I looked to my right and glared at Edward.

He was laughing his head of, slapped his knee and knelt to the floor, holding his sides.

"I don't see how this is funny!" I told him, hitting him hard with my pillow.

"Ouch! Bella…" He sighed.

"You're such an ass!" I said, getting out of bed.

"You know you're just saying that," he told me, smirking, walked up to me and ruffled my hair, and picked a piece of the water balloon out of it. "Go take a shower! You'll be late for school!"

"Gee, thanks a lot, _Mom_." I said, slamming the door of the shower room.

As you can see, that was my best friend ever, Edward. It may seem like he'd be my brother, but we don't look anything alike. He's a god sent from heaven, like the Adonis himself, while I'm just a plain, Jane, Bella with big brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

After I was done taking a shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out the room.

"That was pretty quick for someone like you." He smiled a crooked smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him and started looking for my clothes.

"Don't you think Orlando Bloom is like, the hottest guy in the world?!" Edward said, imitating a high-pitched voice, rather like Alice's, pointing at a poster of him on my wall.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Edward said, coming behind me and picked out a shirt. "Wear this one!"

I snatched the blue blouse from him. "OUT! A girl needs her privacy!" I said. "You've invaded enough! Charlie will _kill _you if he sees you in my room when I'm just in a towel!"

"I'd like to see that." Edward smirked.

"While you're at it, why don't you go ahead and search Charlie's underwear drawer? I'm sure you'd like that."

"Whatever. Meet you at the car." He said, chuckling and walking out the room.

When I was done changing and putting jeans on, I ran to the kitchen and stuffed some donuts into a container, said goodbye to Charlie and walked out the door and into Edward's Volvo.

"You wake up pretty early, you know." I said, eyeing the clock that was blinking 6:00AM.

"Yeah, I do know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Drive."

We drove to school in silence. When we arrived, I got out of his car and waited for him to get out. Then we walked to school together.

"Edward!" his fan girls screamed and squealed at him. He smiled shyly and waved at them. One girl came up to him and said, "I got this for you!"

She gave him a dog chain with the letter E on both sides. I grimaced, then blinked, what did I just…_feel?_

Edward smiled at her, "Er—thanks," then pushed me so I would walk faster. It caused me to slip, and I was falling backwards. He caught me, and then chuckled.

"You're still the same old Bella." He muttered, his cool breath sweeping my face.

"No," I said, "You pushed me. _That _caused me to slip."

He chuckled again and helped me up, grabbing my hand and running into the school as the bell rang.

Edward's actions were very childish. He liked to play a lot of sports and childish games that people would think he was too young for his age. Of course, he was this handsome god, like I said before. All the girls in school practically fall for him. He's not some playboy, though, just a heartthrob.

"First class?" he asked, making me snap out of my imagination.

I reached for my bag and took my schedule out. "English."

"Great!" he said, "Me too!" and pushed me into the classroom.

"Edward! We have English together! How cool is that?" a voice asked.

Edward turned around and I did too, then I grimaced at Lauren.

"Hey there, Lauren." Edward said.

"Come sit with me!" she told him.

"Actually," he said, "I'm gonna sit with my best friend, for now, sorry." He said, dragging me to a seat beside him.

So it's good Edward doesn't react to all those people who go, "Oooo, Eddie and Bellie!" because I don't. I know he's just a friend to me, and nothing more. Sometimes, when I say "Don't listen to them." He'd smile, but then look away, frowning. That always caught me off guard.

By the end of the day, it was Drama class. We, of course, _already _had a school play…

"Bella!" Alice called, Edward's sister.

"Hey, Alice." I smiled.

"Are you auditioning?" she asked.

"No. I don't want to, Alice." I told her.

"Well, you have no choice, Ms. Beaumont says we _all _have to audition, because '_the star might be out there_'." She quoted Ms. B and I laughed.

The gym door opened and Edward came in, looking as bright as ever.

"Hey, Bella! Alice!" he called out to us. I smiled.

"Edward!" Lauren's voice called out. She walked behind Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you! Where were you?"  
Edward grimaced and rolled his eyes, getting out of Lauren's grasp. "I was with Bella." He lied casually and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

Lauren glared at me then. "You best friend, right?" she asked.

"Of course!" Edward said, putting an arm around my shoulder, "What else could she be?"

"Yeah, Tanya, what else?" Best friends are always there for each other. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

The door opened again and Jacob came in. He waved at me and I smiled at him, waving back. He was cute, you know, I couldn't blame him for that! Jacob was just fun to be with.

He walked over to me, not noticing Edward's arm around my shoulder and said, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi Jake." I smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes and glared at Jacob.

"We have drama together, cool." He smiled.

"Cool indeed." Edward growled.

So we have our school play now, Beauty and the Beast, which I think is pretty…ok…I guess, for a school play. Let's just hope I don't get a single part in the play.

Edward drove me home after school, his hand gripping the steering wheel pretty tight. Was he mad? Did something happen while I was not with him?

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I pondered this for a moment. What could he be mad about?

He stopped in front of my house. It was about 6PM already. I watched his soccer practice, cheering him on.

He walked me to the front of my house.

"See, you weren't late for school, thanks to me." He grinned, still kind of sad.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella…" he said, pursing his lips, running a hand through his hair, "If I ever leave you…"

"Yeah?" I asked, getting kind worried.

"Not really LEAVE you, I mean, just not be with you for sometime…" he asked, "We'll still be friends, right? Best friends?"

"Obviously," I muttered, "Edward, you'll always be my best friend, forever."

He smiled sadly. "Friends forever, then." He stressed the word 'forever'.

I laughed. "You know I love you, right?" **(A/N: For those of you who don't get this, she means as friends only, and Edward knows that.)**

"Yeah, I love you too." He said, still smiling sadly, ruffled my hair, kissed my cheek and started running to his car.

I touched my cheek. That was the first time he did that to me, ever.

**The next day**

"So Bella, where's Edward this morning?" Charlie asked as he started eating last night's leftover pizza.

"I really don't know, Dad," I said, "He's picking me up later, though."

"He's a great guy, isn't he?" Charlie chuckled.

"I know that, he's my best friend." I said sternly.

"Don't you think that you two could maybe be _more_?"

Ah, so this would be one of _those _talks.

"Dad," I sighed, "Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"So you _do_ like Edward?"

"Dad!" I groaned, "He's just a friend, ok? Best friends stay best friends."

"But sometimes, you can never be just friends with a boy…" Dad muttered, more to himself than me.

I rolled my eyes then heard a car honk outside. "Edward's here."

"You two love birds have fun!" Dad yelled, pretty loudly as the door opened.

"Dad!" I screamed again, and slammed the door. "Fathers! Ah, Jesus!"

"And what exactly _are _wrong about fathers?" a velvet voice asked and I turned around and Edward was there.

"Nothing." I muttered angrily, stomping out into the rain and into his car.

He got in quickly after that, turned the heater on and left for school.

"I got these for you, by the way," Edward said, smiling as he handed me flowers once we got out of the car. People 'oohd' at us again and Edward smiled wider as I grimaced.

"Thank you, Edward, but you really shouldn't have." I smiled, taking the freesia flowers.

"I wanted to." He smiled, took my hand and led me to class.

Many girls were whispering at my hand in his, (Old news, He always held my hand), plus the flowers I were holding. (Uhh…)

"Are they together now?" I caught a girl saying and I wanted to let go of Edward's hand and tell her, "NO!"

"I don't think so." Her friend muttered, "It's impossible."

You go girl.

"Bella?" he asked, which snapped me out of the girl's conversation.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"You hate dances, right?" he asked.

I looked to my left and groaned at the Back to School dance night.

"Yeah, I do."

"Will it be alright if you came with a friend?" he asked.

"I'm sure that would be ok, that friend better know I hate dancing." I said sternly.

"He knows." He grinned and walked forward.

"I didn't say a final answer yet!" I told him, running after him.

People around us went all, "Final Answer?" or "Huh?" or "What does she mean?" What the hell! It's none of their business!

"So then your Final Answer will be?" he asked, eyes smoldering, leaning in, his cool breath washing over my face.

It took me about two minutes to reply,

"Y-yes." I gasped. He never had this affect on me. I wondered if he caught what I said. It sounded more like a, "Yessshasee."

He chuckled and leaned away. "Ok, then."

I glared at him. "Jerk."

He snickered and ruffled my hair. "You're just saying that."

"That's always your defense! Any other good comebacks, Mr. 'Your just saying that'?"

He pretended to think for awhile and then said, "No."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I still love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I snickered, and ruffled _his _hair.

Then, from out of no where, he smiled a genuine smile, like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Ed-Edward?" I asked, confused, flinging my hand in front of his face.

He sighed a dreamy sigh and then looked at me and said, "See you Bella." And then walked away.

I blinked, astonished. Why was he acting this way?

**A/N: Welcome! Lol. I'm back! Kind of, ready for more. :)**

**This is, obviously, a story about Edward and Bella being best friends in HS, him leaving, them having a few fights, & getting back as friends again (Or more? :>).**

**As you can see, Bella doesn't like Edward. Yet.**

**While Edward **_**does **_**like Bella.**

**That's why when Bella said, "I love you too." He smiled, pretty wide, wide enough to scare Bella.**

**So, obviously the 1****st**** Chapter is the hardest to do, cause it has to catch readers. Hope you like it, though. :) REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Oh, and, school started, long time ago. I have a bad feeling I wont have time to write every once in awhile, so I might not update more than once or twice a week.**

**And the thing that'll happen next is…….**

**At the prom, Edward tells Bella he's leaving. And when he leaves, he comes back with Tanya and blah blah things happen. (That's why she's his SECOND cousin…)**

**Then Bella and Edward have these funny fights at times.**

**If you know Caleb and Cornelia from W.I.T.C.H., I'll be using a few of their fights from the cartoon. It's just hilarious! xD**

**Hope you guys like the new story. :) Sneak peek?**


	2. Moving

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Chapter 2! :) I wont hold you back any longer, but, Oh My God guys! So many emails in ONE DAY. So much story alerts and author alerts, thank you so much! xD**

**I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply to some of your emails, but fanfiction wont let me. -_- So I decided that you all deserved another chapter for today. :) It's the least I could do for reviewing and alerting. Thank you! :)**

**A week passed, the day of the dance.**

"It's too tight!" I gasped.

"It can't be, I got the right size, I'm sure of it." Alice muttered, pulling the strings even tighter.

"Alice!" I gasped, "C-can't…b-breathe!!"

"Oh hang on!" Alice said, letting go of the strings. "This is my dress!"

I couldn't reply because I was gasping for air.

"Oops." Alice muttered.

"Oops alright." I gasped.

"Sorry Bella," she grinned, "Here, this one is yours." She tossed me a black dress and I put it on quickly before she would try to kill me again.

I went to the mirror and smiled. The dress was wonderful. It was short, maybe above the knee, and had straps for the shoulders. It had a bow in the middle and the sides of the dress were braided, not in small braids, but big ones.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked, walking over beside me and looked at herself. She was wearing a black dress too, no wonder it seemed confusing for her.

She helped me with my hair, and then chose black flats for me. Good.

She put on some make-up, and when she was done, I waited for her. While waiting, I got up and accidentally tripped and fell. I was wishing Alice wouldn't kill me if I ruined the dress.

The good part, I didn't. The cool part was, I found an old photo album and went to check what was inside. When I did, I gasped, so many memories so long ago.

Edward was his handsome young self, holding an ice cream out for me. I looked like I was clapping my hands, smiling at the ice cream and Edward was looking at me softly. He still looked at me that way now.

I turned the page and giggled. This was Edward's first time at soccer. He fell into the mud when he tried to get the ball. He was only 6.

I turned the page again and fell off the bed, laughing hysterically. It was Edward when he was just a baby, in the tub, clapping his hands, his mouth really wide. He was a cute, little baby. I sighed dreamily and stopped breathing. Where did that come from?

"Bella? Are you alright? I hear a thud and—" Alice walked out the door with her hair and make-up done. "Don't tell me, you tripped again?"  
"Nah, I just fell of the bed laughing," I giggled, getting up. "Check this out." I told her, passing her the photo album.

She laughed a short laugh and threw the book aside. "Naughty Bella, looking at my brothers naked photos. Tsk tsk tsk."

"Hey! I just found it under my bed!" I told her, giggling.

"Sure." She smiled and walked out the door, me following behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When we arrived at the party, I looked around for Edward. Jasper walked over to Alice and asked her if she wanted to dance. Those guys have a thing; I just don't understand why they don't see it.

When I spotted Edward I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey tux guy."

"Hey dress girl." He chuckled.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Just getting some…stuff ready." He muttered sadly.

"What…stuff?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," He said, looking up at me, "But right now, let's enjoy ourselves."

He brought me to the dance floor and we danced until we couldn't dance anymore.

I laughed when a slow song finally came along. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his around my waist. Girls everywhere were glaring at me, but I didn't care.

"Bella…I think it's time I told you about why I was late." He frowned.

Uh-oh.

"So why were you late exactly?" I asked.

"I was packing."

"Packing?" I asked, laughing a little, worried. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was packing for London."

I was silent for awhile.

"What will you do there?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"I'm moving."

I was silent and I felt the world around me stop. _What?_

"What do you mean you're moving?" I yelled, gasping, tightening my grip on his shoulders, telling him he's not leaving me. Girls around me looked at me and at Edward, whispering and wondering about the word 'moving'.

"My dad got a job in London. And I have to take care of my cousin there. It's only for a year Bella."

"Will you visit?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't visit Forks? Wake up Edward Cullen, do you know who your leaving here?!" I yelled, shaking him slightly.

"Bella..."

"What? You're choosing London over me?" I asked, the tears creeping up my eyes.

"Bella, you have to understand..."

"Oh, I understand," I told him, a tear going down my cheek. He raised his finger to brush it away but I moved back from him. "I just don't care."

"Bella..."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, But--"

He couldn't say anything anymore, because I was running off to the parking lot to get home.

"Bella, answer the damn phone," the speaker said for almost the millionth

time. "It's not the end of the world! I'm coming back! For you!"

My heart skipped a beat. For me. I blinked, where did THAT come from?

The speaker beeped one more time, "Bella, if you don't answer this stupid phone, I am going to get in my car and drive there."

I picked it up, "Edward—"

"Bella! It's just a year in London! It's not as if my whole life will change there and I won't be the same person when I get back!"

"Edward."

"You'll still be my best friend and I will always love you! Please Bella, why be so blind? I'm coming back!"

"EDWARD!"

"...Bella?"

"I'm sorry I acted so over dramatic there," I sighed into the phone, "I just can't live without you. Even if it is just for a year."

"Bella..." Edward said, and I heard brakes in the background.

"Edward?" I asked, "Where are you?"

Then I heard a knock on the door downstairs.

I dropped the phone and rushed to the door. I didn't care if I was in a tank shirt and in shorts at 10pm. There was only one person I wanted to see.

I opened the door and flew onto him and he stumbled backwards and fell on his back on the front garden.

"Bella, that's gonna leave a mark." He gasped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I kept repeating.

"Shh, shh, friends fight, it's alright." He whispered sadly, brushing my hair with his hand.

I looked up at him. "This is the last night I'll have with you." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Not the last. Just the last for a really long time."

"You will call me, wont you? I could call you..."

"Bella...your phone bills are enough with Alice around in Forks," Edward chuckled. "But I will try."

"I love you." I whispered, feeling very tired.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said, with a different tone in his voice. I couldn't guess what it was, because I fell asleep in his arms.

**In the Morning, at the airport.**

"Goodbye Alice, Edward," Rosalie frowned, "I'll miss you all." She sighed and looked at Emmett. I could tell she was seriously gonna miss him. "Emmett…"

She couldn't speak because Emmett's lips were on hers.

I looked away, slightly laughing. What a wonderful way to say goodbye.

I looked at Alice and Edward. "I'll seriously miss you all. Alice, your phone calls, Edward…" I sighed, feeling like I was going to cry, "For being my best friend. Ever."

He stepped forward and caressed my cheek with his hand. "I'll always be here Bella," he said, pointing to my heart, "Always."

The tears were flowing down again and Alice hugged me tight. "Don't cry, Bella, we'll be back."

I hugged her back tightly. "I know someone who'll miss you more."

Alice eyes widened and she looked behind me and blushed. I could tell she saw Jasper. I smirked sadly and looked at Edward and hugged him.

"At least we didn't fall this time," he chuckled, holding me, "It did leave a mark by the way."

"Shh…don't ruin the moment, jerk." I whispered, smiling and placing my head on his chest.

"Isn't it sad Maria? Two couples leaving each other." An old lady said loudly to a little girl beside her.

I blushed furiously and Edward laughed.

"Two best friends." I corrected her silently.

Edward laughed again and bent down to my height so his face was inches from mine. "Goodbye Bella."

"Flight for London, you may board now. Flight for London, you may board now." The PA said.

My face scrunched up into fear. What will happen when he's gone? Sure I'll have Rosalie and Jasper, but Edward is and will always be my best friend. It felt like another piece of me was being torn away from me.

"It's like your taking my other half with you," I sighed. "It won't be the same."

"Same here, love," He sighed, "Although please don't ruin my other half, I want to be the same when I come back." He grinned.

"You ruined the moment, idiot!" I yelled.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye then, Bella."

I couldn't understand the feeling inside of me when he kissed my cheek. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I watched him walk away with Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. The Cullen's were leaving us.

Rosalie was crying silently in her brother's arms, who had his lips pursed. They had people they loved there, leaving them. And my breath caught. People they loved.

And there were only three final words I had to tell Edward.

I ran, hoping I would catch up to them. He already passed the baggage check.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you have a ticket?" the guard asked.

"No, but I have to tell him something." I said, pointing at Edward.

"Bella?" he asked, turning around.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered, really meaning it this time.

"I know Bella, I love you too. Friends forever." He grinned, not understanding.

I couldn't tell him now. Not when he thinks I'm still his _friend. _When he comes back. I'll do it. Whatever it takes.

**A/N: So as you see, Bella realized in the end, she did love him, but he didn't get the hint because she always told him that and he thought she meant as friends only. When he comes back, things start to change and turn up a bit. Hope you liked it! Reviews please! Thanks! :) Sneak Peek?**

**P.S. He changes when he comes back because of Tanya. She's a major slut and everything, but the real Edward's still deep inside him. He's not a playboy, just a flirt and heartthrob.**


	3. Tanya?

A/N: Oh holy mother of chicken

**A/N: Oh holy mother of chicken! Guys! Daming reviews na! (That's tagalog, it means "So many reviews already!"**

**So I figured you deserved this much of another chapter. Yes, one year has passed because you don't want to read about Bella not being with Edward, or do you?**

**I'm sorry, also, if I couldn't reply to your reviews for the sneak peeks. The site wont seem to let me.**

**That's why I posted this chapter. :)**

**Anyways, read this, it's kind of important.**

**So when Edward leaves, Jacob befriends Bella, but not in a "Hah, Edward's gone and I can get her" way, more of a, "She seems a nice open person to befriend" way. Plus he already has a girlfriend. I don't want a love rectangle. xD**

**So Jacob calls and asks Bella if she wants to hang out. But Bella, has other plans… :)**

**Chapter 3**

**One Year Passed**

"I'm really sorry Jacob, but I promise to catch up with you later. Edward's back with Alice, Emmett and everyone. He's brought his second cousin. I can't wait to see him again." I said into the phone.

"That's alright Bella. Say hi to Edward for me." Jacob said.

"Sure." And I hung up.

I got in my Chevy and sat. How long will it take for me to get to the airport in this thing? I heard a beep beep and looked to my right and smirked. There was Rosalie in her M3.

"Need a ride, dear?" she asked, smirking too.

"Obviously!" I laughed and got out of my Chevy and jumped in the backseat.

"Someone's excited to see Emmett." I grinned and Jasper laughed.

"Someone's excited to see _Edward_." She smirked.

"Hey! He's my best friend," I smiled, "It's been so long. I really missed him."

"Is he really just your friend?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow.

I blushed. "Of course." Not.

When we arrived at the airport and looked around. Jasper spotted them and told us to follow him. When we reached the spot, I looked at Edward and felt…empty. There was no relief. It was like he was a different person. I looked into his eyes and so a hint of someone else. His smile was different…it was more…naughty? The way he dressed was so much different than his gentleman-like person before. This Edward was different. This wasn't _my _Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He looked at me and I felt his eyes roam around me. That was different.

"Bella!" he cried, and hugged me. I gasped. Was this my Edward?

"I missed you!" he smiled, "By the way, this is my second-cousin, Tanya." He gestured his hand to a girl that had the same hint of something in her eye.

"You must be _Bella_," She sneered my name as if it was a bad word and I glared. "Edward's told me _everything _about you."

"Of course, _Tanya,_" I sneered her name back, "He _is _my best friend. We know everything about each other."

She glared and I could tell we'd be mortal enemies for quite awhile.

"So, Bella," Edward said, blocking my view of Tanya, "Did you miss me?"

"More than ever," I laughed and hugged him, "It's been so long."

"It was just a year. I haven't changed." He smiled.

"Oh?" I asked, looking at him. "You seem to have."

"Well maybe the way I dress and the way I'll act at times, but really," he grinned, "I'm still me."

He looked at me again and I blushed.

"You seem to have changed too!" He looked up at me, "Which friend has changed you?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I told him. And I did change.

At the mention of his name, Edward's hands balled up into fists.

"What has he done to you?" he said that as if in a bad way.

"He's taught me so many things! He's taught me how to play basketball, although I might fall at times; I know how to play it. He's also taught me how to ride motorcycles! And—"

"Wait, wait," Edward said, glaring at me, "He taught you WHAT?!"

"It's just motorcycles Edward," I frowned. "I never got hurt."

He was still glaring at me.

"Jeez! Look at you! What has _Tanya _taught you?" I glared.

"That is none of your business." He growled.

"Guys, we're leaving, come on!" Alice called.

I turned my back to him and stomped off. Who was HE? That guy wasn't Edward. He wasn't the one I was going to say "I love you" to. He was someone else.

But that _was _Edward. And he changed. A lot more than I have.

One year can seriously change everything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There wasn't much space in the shuttle that will take them back to Forks, so a few of them had to come with us in Rosalie's M3.

The good part was, Tanya wasn't with us. The bad part…Edward was.

He had to sit with me at the back. Emmett came along so we were practically squished together. I looked out the window the whole time.

When we arrived at the Cullen's home I got out of the car and walked into the house. Edward started to chat with Tanya, but he felt uncomfortable. I glared out the window and walked up to the guest room.

I placed my things on the bed for the sleepover tonight.

"Oh no," Rosalie smirked, "Your sleeping with me and Alice. Not in this dreadful room."

"It's not 'dreadful'." I glared at her.

She picked my things up and walked out the door.

"Rosalie!" I yelled, running to the door. I bumped into someone else and fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you going!" I yelled, looking up.

"Jeez, I'm sorry." Edward muttered and walked, following Rosalie. Tanya was following behind him.

I got up from the floor and ran after Rosalie, 'accidentally' bumping Edward shoulder on the way.

"Oops, sorry." I smiled innocently and continued running.

When I reached Rosalie, I touched her shoulder, "Rose, stop. My ice skates are in there."

"You ice skate?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Jake taught me." I smiled when I said that…loudly.

I heard Edward growl.

"Eddie, where's my room?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"The guest room." He muttered.

I laughed. Maybe it _is _a dreadful room.

"So welcome back guys!" Rosalie said, opening the door to the living room. The Cullen's gasped at the balloons and people from our high school who cheered when they arrived. I smiled when I spotted Jacob and waved. He was on the phone with his girlfriend, Leah. I could tell because he was blushing.

Tanya walked over to the cake and smirked. I wondered what she was up too.

People were enjoying the party and welcomed the Cullen's back. Edward introduced Tanya to almost everyone and I glared when she started flirting with everyone else. Who does she think she is? She's just new here; she can't go all 'hottie' on everyone.

"Hey Edward, look at this!" Tanya said, blowing a balloon. It was huge. My eyes widened.

"That's so cool! Teach me!" He said, grabbing the balloon which caused it to fly away.

"I'll get it!" she said. I could swear I saw her take something out of her pocket instead of reaching for the ground.

"Man, Tanya's cool, isn't she Bella?" Edward asked me, smiling as Tanya walked back. "She knows tons of tricks."

I glared at him.

"Tricks my butt," I glared, "Watch this."

I grabbed the balloon from Tanya and started blowing it. I didn't know how big it got until it popped and cake flew out everywhere.

"Woah! Food fight!" Someone yelled and threw cake from the floor to some girl.

I gasped because I was covered in cake. What the hell happened?!

"We better rush out before my hair becomes pie." Rosalie whispered to me and pushed me out the door. Alice followed with Jasper and Emmett and Edward came along. I didn't know where Tanya was.

"I swear I saw Tanya put cake in that balloon, that slut." Alice whispered to me and Rosalie. Rosalie was confused.

"I know. I was going to get the balloon from the floor, but when she said she would, she didn't! She picked something out of her pocket." Jasper growled.

"Although," Alice giggled, "Bella was trying to show Edward—"

"Was not!" I yelled.

"I don't get it," Rosalie muttered, "Why'd you blow up the balloon?"

"I didn't know it was a trick, ok?!" I muttered. Understanding the Rosalie didn't understand.

"Well," Alice giggled, "You WERE trying to show up a certain SOMEONE..." she said out loud. Damn you, Alice Cullen!

"Showing up or showing off?" I heard Edward mutter.

I gasped and slowly turned to face him, glaring.

I walked over to him until his face was right in front of mine.

"Like I need to show anything to YOU! I guess I fell for it, but I didn't know it would come out HUGE!"I yelled.

"Oh, like your ego?" he muttered, his breath reaching my face.

I took a step back, my hand in a fist, as Alice started to drag me off. It was like having a glaring contest. Both Edward and I glaring at each other.

"Enough," Emmett muttered. "This is stupid. You guys are best friends!"

"Were!" Edward and I corrected.

"No! You still are! And if we have to lock you in a room together, we'll do it."

I grew silent and so did he. I did _not _want to be in the same room as him.

"If you'll excuse me," I said, since no one was saying anything, "I'll go clean up the mess I made. Don't bother helping." I sighed. I felt like crying.

"But Bella—" Alice started to say, but I interrupted her.

"I thought this day would be wonderful. Having my best friend back and everything. But I guess he's moved on. Just like I did." I whispered.

"Since when did you move on?" Jasper asked sadly.

"Since now," I looked up at all of them. "I'll be with Jake if you need me."

I saw Edward's fists ball up. "You're being over dramatic again!"

"Oh?" I asked innocently, "Or is Mr. Cullen just jealous that Bella's got a new best friend?"

They were silent.

"Plus I need to pack up for school," I whispered. "It starts the day after tomorrow anyways, doesn't it?"

I stepped backwards and walked to the living room. When I went in, everyone was gone and there wasn't much of a mess, but Tanya was there, smirking at me.

"Bella," She said, "I have something to tell you."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Stay away from Edward," She grinned, "That's all I ask for."

"Why should I?" I asked suspiciously.

"He's mine," She said, "We've know each other since…since I was born."

"He left you," I told her, "He came here to Forks and we met and we became best friends."

"I don't care!" Tanya yelled, shrugging her shoulders, "Just stay away from him."

"Stay away from him? Just because he's changed because…because of YOU! Doesn't mean that he's not the guy I used to know," I growled at her, "He's still my best friend. He'll always be."

I walked into the closet and pulled out a mop and rug and tossed it to Tanya who screamed and fell to the floor.

"Clean it up, miss." I smiled innocently and walked out the kitchen door.

I heard her scream and laughed as I put on my iPod and walked to my house.

**What Bella didn't know, was that Edward had walked to the door to say sorry.**

I balled my hands into fists. "You're being over dramatic again!"

"Oh?" She asked innocently, "Or is Mr. Cullen just jealous that Bella's got a new best friend?"

I couldn't say anything.

But I wasn't jealous, because I knew she was joking. Wasn't she? I mean, I was more jealous of the fact that she spent time with him more than with me.

"Plus I need to pack up for school," She whispered. "It starts the day after tomorrow anyways, doesn't it?"

She walked into the living room door.

"Ass…" Alice muttered, shoving my elbow as she walked with Jasper.

"Don't worry dude," Emmett patted my shoulder, "Chicks are like that. But they sure are suckers for 'sorry' from a guy." He winked and pulled Rosalie closer to him as they followed Alice and Jasper.

"Siblings." I muttered and walked to the door.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Edward…" Bella asked. _She was only 6 years old.

"_Yeah Bella?" I asked._

_I was shocked when she hugged me and said, "You're the bestest friend a girl could ever have!"_

_I smiled. _We were at my first soccer practice game.

"_Promise to be friends forever?" I asked._

_She nodded and raised her pinky. "Pinky swear!"_

_I smiled and raised my pinky, "Pinky swear." And linked it with hers._

I shook my head when I heard someone say "He's mine, we've know each other since…since I was born."

"He left you," I heard Bella's voice say, "He came here to Forks and we met and we became best friends."

"I don't care!" Tanya's voice yelled, "Just stay away from him."

"Stay away from him? Just because he's changed because…because of YOU! Doesn't mean that he's not the guy I used to know! He's still my best friend. He'll always be."

I looked down at the floor. That's my Bella.

I heard Tanya scream and a door open. I figured Bella left, but I couldn't just let her go.

I ran to the front door and spotted Bella's figure walking down the sidewalk.

"Bella!" I yelled.

**As Bella walked down the sidewalk…**

"Bella!" I heard someone yell, but I couldn't hear as much because I was listening to my iPod.

My earphones were snatched and I gasped.

I turned around to find Edward snatched it and tried to take it back. He was too quick, of course.

He put it on his ears and I maximized the volume of the iPod.

"GAAH!" he yelled and threw it out of his ears. I snatched them and walked away.

"Bella! Please wait!"

I stopped in my tracks, not turning around.

"I heard what Tanya said. Look, she's wrong, ok? People make mistakes. A few guys might fight because of it, but it's always for a cause."

Mistake? He thinks she said that as a mistake? It was a threat! She wanted me to stay away from him and he thinks it's a MISTAKE? "Well, I'm rebelling against OUR cause!" I yelled.

"Bella, we need you! I need you!"

"You have Tanya! You don't need me." I told him, frowning, walking away.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Please?" he whispered, his breathing reaching my face.

I glared at him. "Always your excuse. Do you see how you dazzle people?" I muttered.

"I dazzle people?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well duh, you can probably get every girl you want!" I said, walking back to the Cullen's home.

"Everyone except one." I heard him mutter and follow behind me.

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 3! Aren't their fights cute? xD Well, except the ones where they cry and stuff, but I mean the ones where they tease each other!**

**Don't worry, they get together soon…! I guess. xD Their old play was Beauty and the Beast, right? Now it's A Cinderella Story. Guess who the lead roles are!!! xD**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Reviews please!**

**Oh, and yeah… I fell the story is kinda RUSHED. Although, tell me if it is, I'll try to slow it down. I'm just showing everyone that Tanya will do anything AT ONCE when she sees any girl that seems to like Edward. She can do anything, you know. I mean, she IS his SECOND cousin. -_-**


	4. Moods

**A/N: Chapter 4! So yeah, I'm trying to slow it down, so, sorry if it gets sorta boring at times. :)**

**Chapter 4**

"I got souvenirs!" Alice yelled, pulling me into the house, "I knew Edward would be able to get you back." She whispered.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"Anyways!" She dragged me to the living room, all clean and done and pushed me to the floor beside Rosalie and Jasper. "Souvenirs!"

She opened a large box which showed mood necklaces.

I gasped and so did Rosalie, Jasper's eyes widened.

"Hey cool," Edward looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "I wonder which ones yours?"

I glared at him and looked away.

From the corner of my eye, he glared too. "Right, the coldest one." He said.

I balled my fist.

"Here you go Bella." Alice smiled, passing me a necklace.

I took it. "Thank you so much Alice!" I hugged her.

"Let me," Edward said, taking the necklace and going behind me. I felt self-conscious now. I could feel his arm brushing my back and his arm go around my shoulders. I could feel how he gently rested his arm on my shoulders and strapped the necklace together. I could feel him leaning in and whisper in my ear, "There you go."

I didn't know I was blushing bad until I felt it.

"Bella, your necklace turned… light red. Are you mad?" Alice asked teasingly.

I could only shake my head.

"Excuse me." I squeaked and got up from the floor, running anywhere I could go.

"We'll call you when dinner is ready!" Alice yelled as I entered a random room.

I looked around and my eyes widened. Edward's room.

**Downstairs with Edward**

"You did that on purpose!" Alice laughed and spanked my arm.

"Ouch! But, hey, I just wanted to see what she would do." I shrugged.

"Because Edward likey." Emmett said in a high-pitched voice.

"Edward!" Tanya called.

"Shit! Hide me!" I yelled.

"Dude, it's your fault you listened to her in London." Emmett shrugged.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I growled.

"I don't know, uh, NOT listen to her?" Alice said in a "duh" voice.

"Eddiepuss!" Tanya cried and ran over and hugged me, "I missed you! Where were you?"

"Hiding." I muttered.

"What was that eddie weddy?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie snickered.

"So when is dinner served?" Tanya asked.

"In ten minutes," Alice muttered and stood up, "I'll call for pizza."

"Ew! Those gross greasy things?" Tanya shuddered and walked out of the room.

"Jeez! I know I can be girly at times, but I don't hate pizza." Rosalie muttered.

"Neither do I." Alice agreed.

_Ding Dong!_

"Fast service!" Jasper said, surprised.

"Nah," Alice smirked, "its Jacob."

I growled.

Alice opened the door for _Jacob _and he greeted her. "Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Nothing much, Jake. Bella's upstairs, wanna go fetch her?"

"I'd like to, but, I can't. I gotta tell her something important though." _Jacob_ said, almost in a hurry.

"I'll go call her down." I said.

"No, that's ok, I can get her." _Jacob_ grinned and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll join you!" I yelled and walked up with him.

Emmett laughed and Jasper snickered.

"To save trouble…" Alice muttered, with a hint of fright, running up the stairs, "I'll do it." She said, and slammed the door to my room.

My room?

"Alice, where do you think your going?!" I yelled.

**With Bella**

I smiled at the many CD's he had. He just moved and already it's fixed. I walked over to the books he had on his corner bookshelf and smiled at how organized it was.  
This was the Edward I missed. The Edward I knew and loved.

I picked a random book from the shelf and walked over to his bed and sat down, opening the book. He was still a classic, a wonderful person who would read Shakespeare and understand every single word anyway.

I missed my Edward.

Suddenly, the door opened and slammed closed and I jumped up.

Alice was there, rushing over to me.

"You have GOT to get out of here now! If Edward sees you, I don't know what he'll do." She said.

I was confused.

"Follow me, Bella." Alice said, seeing my confusion.

She brought me to his walk-in closet and closed the door.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked, irritated with the darkness but enjoyed the smell.

"Here Bella!" I heard Alice's muffled voice come behind me and I followed it. I felt her hold my hand and pull me into a hidden door behind large coats. She put me in the room and closed the door. We were in…her room.

"Alice? Where are we?" I asked, "Or rather, why are we in your room?"

"That's how I play tricks on him," Alice grinned, "I put that there with Carlisle years ago!" she laughed.

I grinned.

_Flashback_

"_It's annoying! I don't know how it keeps happening!" Edward yelled._

"_What exactly keeps happening?" I asked._

"_My alarm clock wakes me up at 5AM everyday!"_

"_Huh, is that why you wake ME up?" I asked angrily._

"_Uhh…" He grinned innocently as I cracked my knuckles._

"You set his alarm clock?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah," She smiled. "How'd you know?"

"His complaints, of course," I laughed. "Why don't you just pass the door?" I asked.

"Because he locks it, duh." She laughed.

He locks it, huh? I raised my eyebrow.

I went out of Alice's room and smiled at a confused Jacob who was standing on the stairs, looking at Edward's door. Edward must have gone in.

"Hi Jake!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, Bella!" he smiled, "Listen, can you do me a huge favor?" he asked.

"It depends on what it is." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Can we skip motorcycling today? I don't think I can go cause…Leah—"

"Ah," I laughed, "No worries Jake! Have fun on your date."

"Thanks Bella." Jake said, flushed and walked down.

"Alice! Why'd you go in my room?" Edward yelled when Alice went out of her room. "And how'd you get THERE?"

"I just run really fast Edward." Alice smiled and walked away.

"Bella, what did Jacob want?" Edward asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, pretending to be irritated.

"Because…because…I don't know!" Edward yelled and sighed, then walked into his room. Poor guy.

"Edward?" I said, knocking on his door. "Are you alright?"

I opened it and closed it and watched him on the bed, not moving.

I walked over and shook him.

Bad move.

He grabbed my hands and flipped me over and onto the bed, right under him, and he started to tickle me.

"Ed-Ed-Edward!" I laughed, "Stop! Asshole! Get off of me!" I yelled, laughing and gasping.

He stopped, laughing too, his hair kinda messy. I sat up and put a strand of his hair back in its place.

Our faces were close and our noses were almost touching. Edward smiled a crooked grin and I blushed.

"Where were you?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning in, confused.

"I mean, your not…my Edward." I muttered, looking down.

He frowned at that and tilted my chin up with his finger.

"Hey," he grinned, "I'm right here Bella!"

I pursed my lips and he looked at them.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd always be here?" he said, putting his hand over my heart.

"I could never feel you." I sighed.

"You don't have to."

I sighed and leaned back, landing and flopping on his bed. He smiled at me got off of me and off the bed. He went to his drawer and opened it, taking out a photo album and I snatched it from his hands.

"Bella, give it back!" he yelled.

"Make me," I stuck my tongue out, about to open it.

"Bella…" He warned.

"You can't do anything about it Edward! Nothing will make me hand it back to you."

"Oh really?" he said, getting closer.

"Ed-Edward?" I asked as he got on the bed. My eyes widened.

I jumped off the bed, leaving the photo album on it and ran out the room. I heard his loud laugh from inside and growled.

**In school the next day**

Everyone greeted Edward again when he got out of his car. His fangirls went all crazy and started shoving him flowers and cards and notes and gifts out of no where. No, I wasn't jealous. Or was I?

As I walked passed the Gym at Recess, holding my bottle of water, I saw him playing basketball with his friends.

"Alice, d'you wanna play with them?" I asked.

"Sure!" she grinned, following behind me.

"Woah! Chicks coming in!" one of them yelled, causing the game to stop.

"Hey Bella." Edward smirked.

I stole the ball from him and spun it on my finger, "Don't 'hey Bella' me, let's play a game." I smirked back.

He shrugged, still smirking and said, "I'll hand over Jasper to you, deal?"

"Whatever." I said, walking over behind him. I checked the ball to him and once he checked it back to me and I dribbled and dodged his arm, passing the ball to Jasper. I ran to the basket, almost tripping and as Jasper passed me the ball, I jumped for a lay-up. Edward was trying to block me and as my lay-up went in, I fell on top of him, causing him to fall on the floor. He shook his head and I touched mine, "Ow." I muttered.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said, getting up.

"You should seriously be careful. I told you not to play with us guys, were just so much better." Edward laughed and my mouth went open.

I grabbed my bottle of water from Alice and slid the cup open, pouring it on his head.

"There," I smiled, "That should cool you off."

His mouth was open and he was looking at me.

"Ooooo…" One of his friends laughed, "Edward got served!"

Edward rolled his eyes and I walked away, laughing along with Alice.

During Spanish, he sat beside me and I moved the farthest place I could from him. I was getting drowsy that I almost fell asleep, but he shook me, and I thanked him for that.

"I didn't mean to, by the way," Edward whispered to me. "It's just…that's how guys are right?" he asked.

"I know you didn't mean to," I sighed, whispering back, "But what do you mean that's how they act?"

"I mean," he bit his lip, "When they try to impress and tease a girl?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I said out loud.

"Espanol, porfavor!" The teacher yelled at us and glared.

"Sorry!" I bit my lip.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I mean…uh, I, uh…" I stuttered.

"Perdon." Edward smiled.

"Si…" I grinned.

She glared once more, then turned around and started teaching again.

I mouthed a Thank You to Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders.

I tried to recall the conversation. What did he mean by 'try to impress a girl'? Was he trying to impress me? _Why _in the world would he try to impress me?

At the end of class, he seemed pretty much in a hurry, and all he said to me before he left was "See you at Drama."

Shit. Drama.

**A/N: Feel the DRAMA YET!?**

**Who would play Cinderella? And who would play Prince Charming?**

**I don't know if it should be Another Cinderella Story or A Cinderella Story, but I think I'll stick with A Cinderella Story.**

**I'm trying to slow things down so it might get a bit boring at times, but yeah. :)**

**Sorry for the late post. Homework and blah. T_T**


	5. We've got some romance going on!

**Ok, I have no excuses.**

**I thought I wouldn't be able to continue this anymore.**

**But with a little inspiration and a lot of things happening (for a year, already) I had a lot to write about. So I jumbled bits and bits together and got this. Some of these things happened in real life and some are just in my imagination.**

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I have the story at hand, and am posting the next chapter in a few. My fault for not updating, so I'm giving you guys 2 chapters and am working on the 3****rd****. I'm really sorry.**

**I changed the story up. :) I think.**

**And it's HSM3 – Senior Year Musical, is what they are doing now. With just a bit of stuff that happened in the movie.**

**So, ta-da!**

"You don't want me on that stage!" I begged to Mrs. Beaumont, "I will trip and honestly, someone could get hurt along with me."

"Bella, don't be so dramatic!" she laughed and walked away.

Its drama class, ma'am, I thought to myself.

"Alright everyone, get on stage! I will announce our school's play and we will audition for the roles next week!"

Everyone got up and I watched as Edward started talking with his old pals here before. Alice skipped over to me and stood beside me.

"I wonder what it'll be!" she said, excited.

"Now I'm sure you are all very fond of the Senior Year Musical in the movie High School Musical 3?" She asked.

Everyone groaned. No one liked High School Musical much.

"We will be doing that scene for this year! I will need good voices; good actors and cheerleaders are a must!"

Everyone groaned again and set off to work for the props. Those who didn't know watched the scene in a corner of the room.

I went over to paint the cardboard boxes and watched as Edward doing the worm. What, he's showing off now?

"Stop showing off," I muttered. Apparently he heard me.

He jumped over to me and asked, "What? You can't do better?"

"Honestly?" I asked him, "I think you look like a deformed cow trying to do the worm."

His friends 'Ohh'd' and he just glared at me as I glared back.

"I already told you about guys trying to impress girls." He told me.

"And who exactly are you trying to impress?" I raised an eyebrow.

He was about to answer, but at that moment, the doors opened and Tanya came in. She was wearing a miniskirt and a shirt that showed her stomach. Like a cheerleader.

"Sorry I'm late Ms… Er—whatever your name is!" she laughed as Ms. B glared. "I was just at the principal's office getting my class schedule."

"…Or getting in trouble." I muttered to Alice and she snickered.

The guys oogled at her and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh Bella, it's _you._" Tanya said as she passed by me.

"Yep. Plain old me." I muttered, not listening to her.

"You know if I said anything to offend you, it would be purely intentional." She giggled.

"I'd insult you, but you'd probably not be bright enough to notice." I said, not really listening to her much and passed the painted cardboard box to the assistant.

She let out a 'hmph' and walked away muttering as she went.

"I'm glad you can stand up to her, she's really not that bright." Alice told me.

"Why did she come here anyway?" I asked.

"You know how love can get kind of, well, obsessive?"

"Yeah?" I asked, curious now.

"Well, see, Tanya asked Edward if they could get together. You know, together-together, and he, the gentleman he _was, _agreed. He thought she would be right for him and it ended badly when Tanya got really obsessed. She wanted him always beside him and always wanted something _more _than what she already had. Edward split up with her a few days before the flight back here because he couldn't stand her anymore and she just went berserk. She convinced her parents to come back here with us to find a way to get back with Edward. It's not really working with you in the picture." Alice snickered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Alice asked me. "I can see the way my brother looks at you. He can't hide it and he may deny it, but he's falling for you. Hard."

"I don't know, Alice. I don't want to skip to conclusions. And it doesn't matter anyway." I shrugged.

"Bella—"

"What I want to know is how Edward changed." I told her sternly.

"Well its simple isn't it? Tanya always wanted Edward with her, he gave her that, and they spent too much time together that it all rubbed on to poor old Edward."

"I would never do that." I laughed.

"So are you offering him a chance?" Alice asked me.

I was silent for a few seconds and puckered up the courage to tell her, "No."

She sighed silently and continued working on her cardboard box.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I walked over to dance class and took my shoes off and went inside. All the boys were inside already and I went to change in the room behind the mirrors. I could see what they were doing outside and the boys were joking around.

I saw Edward walk out of the room and come back in. I wondered what he did outside. When I came out we got ready to dance.

"Hello class!" Ms. Mason called out. "Welcome to dance class, this will be a new subject you will be taking up this year to help you with your dance performances for Drama!"

I groaned as I remembered HSM.

For the rest of the class, all we did was talk about the stretches and did them. Alice almost fell asleep because of how boring it was and Jessica, Lauren and Angela didn't bother to do the dance moves. Of course, Mike did them to impress people, but his eyes were almost always on me.

When I went outside to put my shoes on, my shoes were tied together in a knot. I glared and knew who did this at once.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled.

"Isbella Marie Swan!" he yelled back, laughing with his friends. "Like what I did?" he asked, smiling widely, his teeth showing.

I grabbed my shoe and was about to kick him when he grabbed my leg and stole my sock, running around. I stomped over to him and whacked his back with my shoe. That made him drop the sock and I put it back on.

"Ow. Gosh Bella," he chuckled. "It's just a joke."

"A really bad one, too." I glared. I started to untie my shoe and he offered to help but I threatened to punch his area 51 so seriously that he walked away.

I stomped out to the parking lot to get home after I finished putting my shoes on. A lot seemed to have happened on the first day back. Edward was really starting to piss me off too. As I walked out, the rain sloshed on my head and I glared at it. I hated the rain. Suddenly it stopped and I looked beside me to see Edward holding up his jacket above us. I glared at him but he just laughed.

"It's not much, but it will help." He smiled his crooked smile that I missed so much and the anger I felt toward him disappeared right away. "And sorry about awhile ago."

"You'll have to do a lot more than that for me to forgive you."

He walked me over to my truck and opened the door. I didn't go in.

"You sure you'll be okay with this thing?" He asked, changing the topic.

"It's a gift from Jacob and Charlie, be nice." I told him.

He flinched at the sound of Jacob's name.

"Hey, be happy he's not in Drama Class this year," I told him, "He took mechanics instead."

"You can do that?" he asked, laughing.

I smiled and he smiled back and we just stared at each other.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I simply stated, looking away, about to get in the car.

"What did I do again?" he asked, leaning forward.

"You tied my shoes…together…and stole my socks… and…and—" my voice got even quieter and I couldn't talk as he leaned even more closely.

"Edward?" I asked as he dropped his jacket. The rain poured down our faces.

He stopped and looked up to my eyes, his face an inch away from my face. I was leaning on my truck.

"Yeah?" he asked, blinking.

The next thing I knew, I was pushed down to the wet floor.

"What the—?" I asked in shock.

I looked up and saw Tanya had pushed me down. She was talking to Edward in a furious voice.

"Eddiepuss!" she called out and hugged Edward. "You know you can't just go hanging out with other girls without me, silly!"

"You can't tell me what to do." He glared at her as he pushed her off of him.

She blinked, dumbstruck, but shook her head. "Anyways, ready to take me home?"

"Actually," he said, picking me up from the floor. "I'm ready for you to leave."

She glared at him, and narrowed her eyes more at me, and left to catch up with Alice.

"I'm really, _really _sorry about her. You know how she can get." He told me.

"Yeah." I said, trying to dry my buttocks. He laughed at the sight and I glared and got in the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled his crooked-smile again.

"Yeah I guess I will." I smirked, and with a fast-motion, pushed on the gas which moved the wheels on the wet grounds and got Edward all soaking wet. His face was a mixture of shock and anger but I laughed as I drove off back home, already missing this Edward.


	6. Let's get the party in here!

**A/N: Here you go, next chapter!**

When I woke up the next day it surprised me why the door was open and why I heard snoring sounds. That's when I figured someone was in my room. I looked at my clock and it stated it was 5:30AM.

I got up of bed quietly and grabbed the phone on the table, holding it up if ever I saw any sudden movements. The blinds were closed and it was very dark. I looked around with my eyes, standing out of bed, and waiting. I heard a loud snore and screamed, tossing the phone to where I heard it. I heard something scream and the next thing I knew, my lamp turned on.

"Holy shit! Bella! That hurt!" I heard Edward's voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I yelled. I was so thankful Charlie leaves for work early.

"But Bella, I'm always in your room this early." He told me, dumbstruck.

"Not that I recall much." I muttered. "Now get out!"

"Bella I don't—"

"It's not that I don't want you here," I told him, frowning. "But I'm not used to it anymore."

We watched each other silently and I figured my sentence had a double-meaning.

"I'll…" He whispered, "Go now…"

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that." I told him urgently.

"No, no," he chuckled nervously, "Its ok, I understand."

"Edward—"

"It's my fault." He said. "I broke our promise."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Promise?"

He laughed. "We even pinky-swore it," He shook his head. "I promised to be your best friend forever. To always be there for you."

I bit my lip. Oh.

"And I broke it by going to London, I knew I shouldn't have. Then nothing would've changed."

"You went to London for a reason; it's not your fault—"

"A stupid reason, actually." He shook his head. "It…doesn't matter anymore. See you at school."

He left the room and out the door and to his car. He got in a drove away, leaving me there speechless.

"Maybe…" I whispered to myself, picking up a picture of him and me on my beside-table, "It was broken because we were meant to be _more_."

I wished really hard that Alice never had set his alarm to 5:00AM this morning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I climbed out of my car, ready for some more school. I walked off to my first class when someone tugged me on my arm.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, smiling evilly.

"Do I have to know what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes! After school I'm having a party at my place. Wanna come?" she asked.

"Party? Again?" I asked, remembering the last party.

"I know you might not be interested," She sighed, "But come on! It's August! I am sure you don't have anything better to do." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, fine. I'll go," I said, "On one condition."

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "And what would that be?"

"Don't 'Bella-doll' me." I told her.

She pouted but agreed, telling me she'll see me next class. I sighed and set off to whatever class I had next and dreaded for the end of the day.

At Lunch, Alice offered for me to sit with her again and I gladly agreed. I noticed only later that her whole family was at the table, along with Jasper and Rosalie.

"We're planning the party tonight, the invitations are sent and now we need to choose the music, lights and everything!"

"You're really into parties aren't you?" I muttered.

She nodded vigorously and then stopped when she saw something coming from behind me and turned around. I turned around and gasped at Edward's face so close to mine.

"Hello." He said, smiling.

I didn't know if that meant he forgave me for this morning, so I just turned around.

He sat beside me and then asked me, "Wait, shouldn't I be the one mad at you?"

I didn't say anything.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him glare, "Fine, if you're going to be that way."

Alice looked at me and then shook her head. I could already tell she had something up for me later today.

When we arrived at her house, she dragged me to her room and threw me onto her bed, locking the door.

"What do you think you were doing?!" she asked, walked over to her _huge _closet and finding something.

"About what?" I muttered.

"He was going to apologize!" she said, then I heard her say, "Aha!"

"Well how should I have known if he was going to do that?" I muttered. "And how do _you _know he was going to apologize?"

She stepped out of her closet with a box in her hand. "That's none of your business." She said, then blowing the dust off the box. "This is, though."

I gasped when I realized what was in store for me.

"You promised!" I yelled, dodging her as she tried to tackle me down.

"But Bella!" she cried, trying to tackle me again, box in hand. "You haven't even seen the dress yet."

She started opening the box and I turned around. "It's not like I'll be in awe and force you to Bella-doll me after your promise for some dress!" I yelled.

"Turn around." She ordered.

I rolled my eyes turned around and gasped.

It was a very pretty-cute kind of dress, casual yet formal at the same time. It was blue and it parted out in uneven ways, but that's what made it look so pretty. I walked over to it and picked it up, staring at it in awe.

Alice giggled. "Well?"

I snapped out of it and then smirked at her, "I'll go dress _myself _up."

Alice glared as I walked into the dressing room, laughing as I went.

When I got out Alice's eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open. Then she squealed and clapped her hands. "I knew that dress would suit you perfectly!"

She brought me over to her make-up center and sat me on the chair. I completely forgot about being Bella-dolled.

She started styling my hair. "So what's the party's theme anyway?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Formal cocktail dresses, tuxes, like a _ball_."

I looked down at my dress. "You think this will—"

"Why won't it?" She said, curling my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed, waiting for this to be over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey wait a minute!" I heard Bella yell from the other room and snickered, dropping the magazine I was reading onto the table beside my bed. I got off and entered my dressing room. I searched for my tux when I accidentally tripped over something. I grabbed onto the first thing I could hold and then crashed to the ground. I groaned as I rubbed my head and then tried to see what I had grabbed onto. My eyes scrunched up into confusion.

_It's…a curtain?_

Since when did I have curtains in my _dressing room_?

Suddenly, I could hear Alice and Bella's squealing much clearer and I found it brighter in my dressing room. I followed the light and my mouth hung open to where it led to.

Alice. Is. Dead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later at the party, Alice was downstairs while I was reading 'Wuthering heights' for the hundredth time already in her room.

There was a knock on the door and Alice came in wearing a black sparkling dress with gloves and high heels.

"You can come down now, everyone's here." She said.

"Ok…" I said, getting up.

"Hang on, I have a dare for you." She grinned.

I pouted. "What's in it for me?" I asked.

"I wont Bella-doll you forever unless you ask." She said.

My mouth hung open and I closed it, trying to not look shocked. I tapped my chin, thinking. _Would there be any side effects with this?_

"Fine, what's the dare?" I asked.

"I dare you to flirt with Edward," she smirked, "For the whole night."

I smiled nervously, "Ok…fine. I guess it's worth it." And followed her to the stairs, until I realized how many people there were.

"No Alice… that's a lot of people!" I said, "A lot more than the welcome back party!" I said. I was going to do the dare in front of _them_? And his _fangirls?_

"Duh, it's the whole school, now come on!" she said.

I gulped. "THE WHOLE SCHOOL?" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, now get your butt moving and get down there!" she said.

I didn't say or do anything.

She made a 'hmph' sound and said, "Fine, then I'll go down first."

She started marching off and I whispered, "Alice, wait!" but she pretended not to hear and strolled down the stairs. The spotlight went on everyone who went down the stairs.

**(A/N: The stairs look like this: Wide, tall and center steps, and then there are 2 more on the side that curve. The one on the left looks like a C the one of the right looks like the opposite, like this ). Get the picture? The Cullen's are rich, so this is really what their ballroom should look like. The ballroom is like their living room.)**

People were talking as Alice went down the stairs. I saw Jasper walk up and stretch his hand out for her to take. She blushed, took it and they walked into the crowd of people.

I sighed and stepped out of the corner and into the spotlight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As soon as I saw Alice walking down the stairs, I marched off to get her and explain to me why there was a hole in my dressing room connected to her dressing room.

Jasper had slowly brought her to the crowd and I reached to her and Jasper.

"Alice! You better explain why there is a hole—" I said, but was interrupted by a flash of blue light. When I looked up I stopped breathing.

There, was Bella, slowly going down the stairs. She wore the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and she looked absolutely breath-taking. I didn't realize that I was walking towards the stairs, and I didn't notice Alice and Jasper snickering at me.

Bella looked frightened, nervous, and at the last few steps, wasn't looking properly that she tripped.

She closed her eyes, but I reached her just in time to catch her.

"You alright?" I asked.

She looked up and smirked. "Sorry…weak ankles." **(A/N: I got that from Hercules =)))**

I laughed, "Well, maybe you should sit down for awhile?" I asked.

She shrugged, but I was already carrying her to the sofa.

A lot of girls were glaring at us and I hoped it wouldn't get Bella in any trouble.

"Soo, you have any problems with things like this?" She asked, and then suddenly there was a foot near my face. My eyes widened and I looked down at her leg.

"Uh—I, uh, uh…" I muttered.

She laughed, "Weak ankles, I mean…"

I gulped and put her leg down, "'Eh, uh, no…"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. I think I melted right there.

"You sure about that?" She said, moving over to me from the couch. One of her sleeves fell off her shoulder and I gulped. _Oh man…_

"Absolutely." I said, keeping my voice straight.

"Nothing at all?" She laughed. It rang like bells.

I gulped again because she was so close and put her sleeve back up. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down. "You're perfect then…"

I laughed; happy this 'scene' was over. "Thanks."

I looked at her, and then coughed loudly. She turned to me. "So, then you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

She looked away. "I guess not." She sighed.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked. "You _want _to be mad at me?"

She turned to glare at me and muttered, "Of course not."

I laughed. "I knew it."

She glared at me. "NOW WHAT?"

"Well…of course you don't want to be mad at me," I said, waving my hand, "I'm you're best friend, you can't ever be mad at me."

She gasped and then stood up.

"What, what did I say?" I asked.

"So you're inclining that since I'm you're best friend I can't be mad at you?!" She screeched.

"Wait—what?" I chuckled nervously.

"Stop acting so stupid!" She said, and then stalked off and started climbing up the stairs.

I slapped myself and sighed. "Wow Edward! That was a fantastic way to be friends with your best friend again!" I growled to myself.

I looked back at the stairs to where Bella was supposed to be and then glared. She wasn't the only one there.

_Jacob Black_.

I wanted to stomp over and take her away from him but she smiled at him when he stretched his hand out. She took it and went into the crowd.

I blinked until I realized what happened. Then I marched up to the stairs and into my room, muttering unintelligibly along the way.

**A/N: Well, there you go. That's it so far. I'm TRYING to work on it ok?**

**Just be happy I've posted 2 chapters at least. :D**


End file.
